The Unreachable Party
by skippingstonesacross
Summary: TK, Davis, and Kari get invited to a party but they're not allowed to go. How are they getting to the party? How does that include cops? no pairs and some swearing
1. Deciding to go or not

**Chapter 1- deciding if to go or not to the party **

**Wednesday morning **

T.K, Davis, and Kari were on their way to school, discussing about a party.

"So have you guys heard about the party? I was invited but I know for a fact my parents wouldn't even consider it. What about you guys?" Kari asked. Normally, none of them would have to worry about their parents saying no to a party but this one was different. The party was in the bronx and the party was targeting mostly an older age group.

Davis laughed "Yeah like my parents would let me. What about you T.J?" T.K rolled his eyes.

"It's T.K., Davis and I might go. I'm with my dad this week and he's going to America for a few weeks. He won't even know about it so I don't think I'd have a problem"

"T.K, you're not even going to tell him?" Kari was surprised.

"Why should he? I mean we know the answer without asking."

"What about Matt?" Kari asked.

"What about him?" asked T.K, confused about the random question.

"Well, I mean, isn't he going to be in charge while your dad is away?" How did he not think of this? Kari had no idea.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I mean he won't care right? sigh Yes he would. Do I have to tell him where?" T.K. hoped not. He didn't know what he would say.

"No. There's no way you'd be able to go. The only problem you would have is if he asked." said Davis

T.K tired of the answers he was getting said, " Well I'm sure that Matt trusts me and look we're at school so guys lets just drop the subject. I mean we do have class and I sure don't want to be late _again_" hinting towards Davis. Davis in response tried to look innocenct. "What? Who, me?"

None of the said anything and left the subjects go until a girl with blonde hair walked up to them.

"Hey guys" asked the girl.

"Hey Lee" said the three.

_Alright here's my first chapter  please review and tell me if it's good or bad. Thanks I'll update soon._


	2. Answers

**Chapter 2 – answers **

"Are you coming to my party Friday night?" Lee asked already knowing the answer was going to be yes.

"Well…you see…" Davis said, not knowing what to say.

"Yes!" T.K said, fast enough so no one could stop him.

The other two looked at T.K with disbelief that he would just say yes.

Lee looked over at the two to see the expressions and then finally asked "and you guys?".

Looking at each other than at T.K to see pleading eyes looking right back at them. They hung their heads down and nodded yes.

Lee said that "That's cool." and walked down the hallway.

Once she left Kari broke the silence. "What was that T.K? We don't even know if we can!"

"Well we just have to say we're going to hang out, we don't have to say anything about the party, I mean they don't need to know." T.K looking away from Kari's half angry half disbelief looks in her eyes.

After a while Davis started to talk. "You know Kari, he does have a point. I mean they're not going to stop us from hanging out and I really want to go but I won't unless you two are there".

Soon Kari gave up. Kari nodded but still wasn't happy with the idea they were going to use…

END OF CHAPTER 2!

_Alright I'm done with the 2nd chapter and I'll be sure to update soon again… yeah okay well I'll see ya guys later okay I know that these first two have been pretty short but I promise I'll get a long chapter in sometime. Review please that would make me very happy. _


	3. A problem

**Chapter 3- A problem**

"Hey guys, my parents left me a note about them going with your parents to the beach so I have the house to myself since Jun is already away. Isn't that great? I can go now anyway."

Kari, TK, and Davis were sitting at a booth and talking about how to leave their houses unnoticed.

"Uh … we still have one more problem." TK said

"You're telling me….what are we going to do, I mean it's them, they are so overprotective. Since Davis hangs out with us most of the time their going to be overprotective over all of us." Said Kari, rather disappointed and yet happy that they might not have to sneak out.

Davis was confused by now. "What are you guys talking about? Who?"

TK started to speak " well…you see…you know how my parents (yeah I know their divorced and all but I needed both of them to be gone.) are going away for a year and I am going to be living with Matt for that time. I don't really know how to put this but…"

Kari interrupted "Matt and Tai want to hang out together this Friday and want TK and me to go with them. We asked if we could stay home but since we would be alone because TK's parents tricked my parents to going with them they said no. .Now we have to think of a way to ditch them or just not go."

Davis was in shock "What about me, I can't meet with you anywhere I would have to come with you guys".

"Way ahead of you… we asked if you could come and they said yes" TK said.

Davis suddenly stood up, put his fist into the air and said "We strike at dawn".

The three of them went into a laughing mode, ignoring the looks everyone was giving at them.

**Friday night – Kari's house**

Kari was at her house getting ready for the party. She was wearing a red shirt that said 'Me pretty…you not' in silver letttering, and her pants wear light and as you went to the bottom of them they got darker and with that she had a white belt also. She wore a white chock collar and her hair was in a pony tail (it's longer in this fic.). Over her shirt she had a jacket; it was a black jacket and had a broken white heart on it. Her eye shadow was the color blue and she was wearing lip gloss. She was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm missing something…but what?" she said as she looked. She looked over at her dresser that had a pair of earrings on it. They were long earring that hung low enough to touch the part where her chin was and at the bottom there were hearts that were white.

Soon a knock came to the door. Kari turned around as the door opened. Opening the door was none other than her one and only brother.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?" asked Tai almost going insane seeing his sister like that.

"Chill… are we going now?" asked Kari annoyed by her brothers' protectiveness.

"Yeah but why are you getting all dressed up?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, I felt like it" Kari said grabbing her black, long boots and heading towards the door.

* * *

_okay there we go...that was a little longer than the others...umm...well that's it...bye_  



	4. Chapter 4

_alright now i know that i didn't write that i didn't own digimon so i'm doing that right now...ok well i'll get on with the story now..._**  
**

**chapter- TK getting ready for the party**

**TK'S HOUSE**

Tk was getting ready when his brother walked in.

"Tk were going to the movies and a fast food place. Why are so dressing up. You look like your going a party."

TK laughed nervously as Matt said the last part. "Where would you a crazy idea like that? I just wanted to wear this." Matt gave him a weird look before he left the room.

Tk let a breath out he didn't he even know he was holding. Tk walked over to the mirror and looked at himself to make sure he looked alright.

He was wearing a button down shirt that was black, and jeans. He was wearing his regular sneakers. What was really knew was that his hair was spiked. He was missing something though. He looked over at his dressor to see something shine because of the lighting in the room. It was a chain. He walked over and connected it to his pant belt wholes on the side.

"Come on TK we have to leave now or we're going to be late." TK nodded to himself and grabbed his cell phone (he has one in this fic) TK left the room, and was on his way to the Yagami's household.

**In the Car**

Matt drove them to Tai and Kari's apartment. The two of them got out of the car and walked up to the door. TK rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. Kari answered the door and let them in. Soon Tai ran down the hallway.

"Hey guys" Tai and Kari grabbed their jackets and said that they were ready. Matt nodded and motioned them to follow him to the car. Tai got into the passengers seat and Kari and TK took the back. Kari turned to TK.

"So…I can't wait till we get there…are we picking up Davis or are we meeting him there?"

TK nodded. "Yeah we're picking him up." Kari nodded and thought about their plan. TK was doing the same thing.

Soon Matt stopped the car outside of an apartment. Kari and TK got out of the car while Matt and Tai said that they would wait in the car. TK and Kari made their way up the stairs to Davis' apartment. Kari knocked and waited for him to answer. Soon they heard footsteps running and then the door was flown open.

Davis was wearing a black shirt that had a skull and was wearing jeans. His googles were off and his hair was gelled. He grabbed his jacket and locked the door behind him.

"Hey guys. So when does the party start again?"

"7, o clock Davis. Now we know what we're going to do right?" Kari asked them. TK nodded.

The trio made their way back to the car and got in. Kari was in the middle. She turned to the older two.

"Umm….where are we going anyway?"

Tai turned and smiled. "Well we're going to go eat at Outback and then going to the movies. We're not sure which movie though." The three nodded and just listened to the music.

A little while later Matt parked in a parking lot and got out, as did the rest of them. They got in the resturant and the waitress lead them to a table.

They ordered their drinks and then the waitress left. Soon they ordered their food. Davis, Kari and TK got the same dinner because that was part of the plan.

* * *

** End of this chapter! Yeah I know I'm going kind of slow right now but give me some credit. Well if you have any ideas please tell me them so I can get some ideas because I need them badly. Thanks! **


	5. Author's note!

ok everyone i'm sorry for it taking this long to update and i really have no excuse other than i'm having a little writors block and shopping for the holidays so i'm sorry again and i hope that this doesn't turn you away from the story because i want to thank you all for reviewing. i will be getting a new chapter up soon enough though people so i hope you're glad about that. now i'm going to make this next chapter a lot longer than the other chapters because of the lateness of this update so...i'll update soon and continue with the story :)  



	6. We don't feel so well

_alright it's been a long time since i put up a chapter so here you go. i hope you guys enjoy. i'm getting closer to finishing this but i have a few more chapters to add so don't stop reading just yet well here you go:_

Chapter 5 – We're so close

* * *

As they were waiting Matt looked at his watch. 

"Ok guys, what movie do you want to see?" Everyone shrugged. The three obvious didn't care because although the older two didn't know yet, the trio wouldn't be going to the movie at all.

Matt sighed and just gave up. He realized that the three didn't even want to be here. He realized that when TK asked if he could stay home. The question was…what were those three up too?...

Matt was too busy in thought to see the waitress bring the meals. He only came to reality when his food was placed in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw all the three eating the same thing. He just shook his head though and went back to eating his meal.

He turned to Tai and whispered "So what do you think those three are up to…?" Tai looked over at them and then back at Matt.

Tai shrugged. "I don't know but they are acting quieter than usually…" Matt narrowed his eyes at the trio but went back to eating all the same.

**: AFTER FOOD:**

Everyone got in the car and headed for the movie theater. Kari turned to the two and whispered "Ok so we can start our plan when we get into the movie theater alright." TK and Davis nodded in reply.

They all took a deep breath and stepped out of the car when they arrived. Kari was getting a bad feeling but kept it to herself.

Matt and Tai stepped in first and Kari walked slowly behind them to talk to Davis and TK. "Guys are you sure this is a good idea?" Davis gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah Kari chill what could happen?" Kari gave him a look and he laughed.

"ok so a lot of things could happen but come on this is going to be a once in a life-time party. We have to be there!" TK interjected. "He's right Kari. If we don't go we could become the outcasts for the rest of the year."

As much as they didn't care about what people thought of them and they didn't care if they were popular, being outcasts were not very high on their lists to become.

Kari nodded as her reply and made a face. It looked as though she didn't feel well. Davis and TK got her hint and made their own faces. "Matt…" Matt turned around and raised an eyebrow as he saw all the unhappy faces.

"We don't feel well..." TK continued. "It was probably the food we had…" Kari added. Davis nodded but didn't say anything. Matt sighed. He turned to Tai who had also stopped and turned around when TK got Matt's attention.

"Umm…well I guess that you guys should go to Matt's apartment and try and feel better than I guess." Tai looked like he wasn't sure if he should take them back and let them walk.

Davis answered noticing why Tai looked undecided. "We could walk back to Tai's place and then you guys could still see the movie." Matt frowned showing his disproval but didn't argue. He sighed and nodded. Tai turned to Kari. "You still have your key right?" Kari nodded.

The trio made sure to keep looking sick as they left the building. When they were out of view of the theater Davis jumped up. "Yes we are almost finished with our plan!" TK laughed. "Davis chill, we still have to get there and go home before they finish whatever movie they're watching."

"Oh…yeah…" Kari smiled and walked in front of the two boys and faced them_ (meaning she was walking backwards.) _"So what do you guys think of my outfit. Tai freaked when he saw me." Davis gave a thumbs up and TK smiled. "I think we all dressed differently than what we usually wear."

"Yeah you are right and thanks guys. It took me forever to find this outfit." Kari joked. Davis looked at his watch and almost gasped. "Guys!" They stopped talking and turned their attention to him. "The party already started!" They all looked at each other and then ran.

"Come on guys, we are going to be so late!" TK gave him an annoyed look. "Davis shut up! We already know!" Davis stuck out his tongue and continued to run.

Kari did not look like she was having fun. "It's so hard to walk in these shoes." TK and Davis laughed. TK looked around while running and saw a lot of lights. He pointed at the direction of the lights. Davis and Kari both looked and nodded.

When the trio stopped at the entrance to the party, they stopped to catch their breath. Davis looked up and grinned. Davis, Kari and TK walked in…

* * *

_alright i'm done with this chapter and stuff so stay posted because new chapters will be on their way but not for a while or maybe i'm not sure because my cousins are coming over for a while so...yeah welll hope you enjoyed and remember to review!_  



	7. Hey Yolie!

_well here is the next chapter which is chapter 6. I'm trying to make up for the long wait. A few more chapters before this story ends but i'm not sure when. _

_Chapter 6 : One goes down, We all go down, agreed? _

* * *

When they walked in they were met with lots of people dancing and people acting really strange. To their right, was a stand where a guy was handing out some drinks and food. 

Davis looked to his left and saw a DJ. Kari shook her head as she saw people having drinking contests. They saw many people from their grade and if anyone saw them right now, no one would think it was the same kid.

"So do you guys want to dance first?" TK yelled over the music. Davis and Kari nodded and started dancing with TK. After a little bit, Kari left and started wandering around.

She stopped at a group of people that we're jumping off into a pool.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder so she turned around. She came face to face with Yolie. "Yolie! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come."

Yolie smiled. "Well I couldn't but all my siblings were out and after a lot of begging and stating that they didn't trust me, they caved in." Kari laughed.

Yolie watched as two boys walked past them, obviously drunk. "Can you believe them?" Kari shook her head in response.

Yolie went over to the stand and ordered a small coke and grabbed a few sandwiches. Kari took one of them and started to eat a little. "So is anyone else here that we're friends with?" Yolie frowned. "Well not really anyone, Sora is though…"

Kari's eyes widened and Yolie's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Is that a bad thing, or a surprise…?" Kari shook her head.

"Well kinda I mean…see it's hard to explain…" Yolie lead Kari to a table and sat down. "Ok I'm listening." Kari nodded and began to explain.

"You know how my parents are away?…" Yolie nodded. "…Well Matt and Tai were left in charge. We all know what they're answer was going to be…so we didn't ask. Matt and Tai wanted to go to the movies and they wanted us to come with them. TK, Davis, and I pretended we were getting sick. They told us to go home and so we just came here instead. Matt and Tai are still at the movies so they'll never know."

Yolie seemed surprised. "That doesn't seem like you…" She then grinned. "…but I like it!" Kari laughed. Yolie looked around. "Where are those two anyway?" Kari shrugged.

Yolie pointed to a spot near them. "There they are…HEY, YOU TWO COME OVER HERE!" Yolie yelled over all the noise. Davis and TK looked up and saw them. They walked over.

"Hey Yolie." Davis sat across from Yolie and TK across Kari. Davis stole a sandwich from Yolie and ignored the glare in return. TK laughed as he saw Yolie start to chase Davis telling him that was hers.

Kari turned to him and she looked uncertain. "TK are you sure we can get away with this? I mean this seems to easy." TK had to agree. "Well I think we can but if something does happen, we all go down…" Kari smiled and shook the hand that was put out.

* * *

_well here is the chapter i'll have the next one up when i have atleast 3 reviews so remember to do that. Flames are also allowed. _  



	8. Splash!

_well here is the next chapter which is chapter 7. I'm trying to make up for the long wait. Ok you know what i've decided that i'm not going to not make a chapter if i don't get three reviews because the people that do will want to read and it isn't really fair for them so i'll update even though i don't get a lot of reviews. i'm just happy i get some. I don't own Memory by sugarcult either so...yeah.  
_

_Chapter 7: Jumping into a pool.  
_

* * *

The four looked around as they waited for one of them to want to go do something. "Man we risked a lot coming here! We have to do something!" Everyone agreed with Davis except Yolie who didn't risk anything. Tk got up and walked over to the edge of the pool. 

Davis grinned as he realized what Tk was thinking. It seemed all of them got the idea because Yolie and Kari started protesting.

"Oh come on" Davis walked over to Yolie and yanked her by the wrist out of the seat. "Davis get off!" Davis laughed but did let go. Yolie noticed that she had gotten pulled over and was standing beside the pool. Tk did the same with Kari. When he was done, Tk bent down and felt the water. "it's not that cold" Kari got an idea. She knew something like this was going to happen so she took off her pants to expose a pair of shorts.

When Tk was rising, Kari pushed him into the water. A second later he appeared to glare at Kari. She gave him her angel face and he stuck out his hand. Kari laughed and took his hand into hers. She didn't really think until she hit cold water.

Davis and Yolie laughed. Davis looked at her and she was to busy laughing as Kari came up to notice. He picked her up a bit and she screamed as he jumped in. Yolie started a splashing fight as she chased Daivs in the water.

Kari started swimming around and Tk followed her. A thought came to him that was so unexpected for him. _/Wait how long was the movie they saw?...oh no we don't know! No, we'll be fine...we have the plan/ _Tk knew he wasn't believeing himself though.

Kari turned her head to her side in confusion when Tk all of a sudden stopped swimming. "Tk! you there?" Tk snapped out of it to find the girl looking at him. He smiled for some reason either to reassure himself or her more?

"yeah i'm sorry." She just shrugged and splashed him. Tk did the same but Kari went under the water so instead of the water hitting her...it hit someone else.

Yolie stood still as she became colder from the slash she just recieved. Davis was in front of her laughing and she slowly turned around. Tk stood there giving a nervous. "That's it Tk! You're so dead!" Tk ran but it didn't really work in water. Yolie slashed him and dunked him. Somehow one of the splashes hit Davis and he joined the fun.

They were all playing when they all became tired. Kari and Yolie got out and dried their hair (_remember Kari's hair is a little passed her shoulders in this). _The two put their jackets back on to warm up a little. Davis and Tk watched waiting for the two girls to move so they could get out. When they did, Davis put on the shirt he took off. Tk took his off and dried it out and then put it back on.

That was fun...but they knew something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good...Kari ran to the dance floor and the other three followed. They started dancing and their clothes started to dry some.

Davis sat down and saw people getting drinks. He bit his lip some as he thought about if he should get some but shook it off. That would be stupid and didn't understand why people did that. All it did was make people act stupid and hurt you later...

Yolie sat down next to him and looked down at her cell phone that her parents let her borrow. It was 10:00, she had to go home now. She promised her parents. "Hey guys..." The trio turned their attention to her. She smiled and said that she had to go. They seemed dissappointed but knew how it felt when you get in trouble with parents for being late.

Yolie left the group and left the party. Now the three were bored because they already went swimming and danced for atleast 2 hours. "Ok so..." Davis didn't know what to do and he was sure bored. Kari frowned. "guys i'm starting to have a bad feeling." Tk frowned as well.

"you mean as in your sick?" Kari shook her head. Davis smiled. "Kari nothings going to happen tonight. Matt and Tai aren't going to find out."

" But what if they do? Then what are we going to do? Or a better question...What are **they** going to do?" Tk winced as he thought about it.

"Umm I'd rather not think about that." Davis had to agree. Even though Matt and Tai weren't his brother, they acted like it sometimes and they were incharge of him for a year which meant they could do things to him. Kari laughed at the look that passed Davis' face.

_ This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory? _

They all started dancing to the music and parts of the lyrics made sense but it wasn't all about them. The song wasn't written but some parts made it sound like it was when others didn't. Kari, Tk, and Davis all thought about how long they were going to hang out here.

_ So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

No one could stop the three from dancing. They were to busy with their thoughts. Nothing similar went through the heads just the music seeping through their bodies.

_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything._

Kari knew that no matter what she said the two boys weren't going to care about getting in trouble because of this. But then why should they. They haven't even got caught yet so why was she worrying so much? No matter how many times she asked...she still couldn't find the future answer to this worrying question.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

Tk knew he should really care what Kari said but he didn't want to think about how his brother would react to him being here and on top of it, pretending he was sick. Even though Davis didn't really show it and just thought for a second about and then shrugged it off. All of them were worried.

_This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?_

No one was happy about thinking this either. This was supposed to be a great night, and it was but the thoughts just slipped into the heads.

_ So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory? _

They just pushed all the thoughts to the back of their heads and danced and had a great rest of the time. This was their new plan and it was created as it went along.

* * *

_Here you guys go. I'm sorry to anyone that doesn't think the song should be in their but i thought i would just put a song in one of them. I know it wasn't that go but i was listening to the song so I thought i should put this song in the chapter. Well hope you guys enjoy it. __  
_


	9. Where are they?

_Ok guys now this chapter is going to be on Matt and Tai during all this because i felt like i needed to show their part in this. Well i hope you enjoy! Well i'm sorry for the late update but here you are now. I've just been really busy with science fair (god i hate it) but now it's over with so now i'll have more time to spend on here. well on with the chapter!  
_

* * *

Matt and Tai watched as Davis, Tk and Kari left with their faces looking sad. Matt shook his head and turned towards the booth. "Hi two tickerts to see King Kong"_ ( i do not own this either but i saw the movie and i really liked it!)._

The guy nodded and handed them the tickets and taking the money. Matt and Tai walked into the movie theater and sat down. They were showing comercials so Matt turned to Tai. "Hey Tai...what do you think they're up to?" Tai thought for a second and then shrugged.

"I don't know but it was really weird how they got sick all of a sudden at the same time...but I wonder why they would want to be sick. Kari has been wanting to see this."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Tk was saying the same thing. but when I told him about our plans he didn't want to come. It was odd." Tai and Matt knew their siblings very well. So this very strange to them.

Matt and Tai knew what they did at their age. THey went a lot of parties where Matt would play with his band and Tai would just party. Matt would later join him. Surprisingly their parents were ok with letting them go...which they would never figure out why.

After 10 minutes more people started coming in and the movie started. _(yeah i know the movie commercials are longer but oh well)_

_

* * *

_

**:After the Movie: **

Tai and Matt walk down the streets when Matt saw Mimi walking out of the ice cream shop. They both smiled and went to say hi. Mimi noticed them because she yelled for them to come over there.

"Hey boys. I would have thought you were to at the party?" Matt was confused.

"What party?" Tai asked, just as confused.

Mimi was suprised. They weren't invited? Oh that's right, the person asked Mimi who was going but Tai and Matt already had plans. "Well there's this party at the bronx. I would have invited you guys but i you said you were doing stuff this week." Matt and Tai understood.

"But why aren't you there?" Mimi smiled at Matt.

"Well the dress that daddy bought me was coming in today and i needed to get it trimmed at the end so...I wanted to go but I wanted to see the dress" Tai rolled his eyes. "but Sora went." Matt smiled when Mimi said Sora. Sora was a really good friend but he couldn't see her going to some wild party without having himself beside her begging to go do something.

Mimi, Tai and Matt sat down and talked about how Matt and Tai had to watch the three. Mimi looked up and was about to say something but thought against it. Matt and Tai probably told the three they couldn't go so why would she have to warn them.

"I remember the last party that was held there. Man, good times." Mimi and Matt nodded in agreement.

Matt left for a second and came with three things of ice cream. Tai took the Chocolate from Matt and Mimi took the strawberry. That left Matt with Vanilla.

They talked for an hour before Mimi got a call telling her it was time to go home. She waved them good-bye as she left.

* * *

Matt and Tai walked down the streets coming home. They were going to Tai's first. "Hey Tai, maybe you should call them, saying why it took longer than expected." Tai nodded and pulled out his cell he got as a gift for turning 16. Soon they would be able to drive and their parents wanted them to have a cell phone when they learned how to drive. 

Tai didn't recieve any answer. "Are they that sick that they couldn't pick up a phone?" Matt and laughed and told him to call his apartment. Tai recieved the same answer.

"Well let's go to my apartment first and then if they aren't there we'll go to yours." Matt nodded and they continued to walk. When they got to Tai's house, Matt opened the door to hear nothing. "Hey, you sick people here?" Matt turned and shrugged at Tai. Tai rolled his eyes and put his shoes back on.

* * *

Matt opened the door to his house to also find that it was empty. "Ok if they are not at your house then they must be here." Tai started looking around. Tai didn't see any sign of teenagers though. 

Matt walked into Tk's room to find nothing as well. "Maybe they went to Davis'. " Matt shook his head though. Davis didn't have his key with him. It was with his stuff by Tk's bed.

Matt and Tai sighed and sat down. They watched a little bit of tv when the phone rang. / _that better be those three because if it isn't.../ _Tai picked it up.

"Hello?..." Tai heard the guy say something on the phone that made him pretty angry and confused. Matt noticed that and came up behind him. Tai turned to him.

"Who is it?" Tai made a deep breath to calm himself to stop the anger that was coming. He heard Matt what the guy had just told him.

"_**What!" **_Tai turned to the phone again. "We'll be right there..."

Matt and Tai grabbed their jackets and Matt got into his dad's car.

* * *

_ok so you're probably wondering who called and you'll understand in the next chapter so review and i'll try to update soon. I was hoping that this would be longer but sadly it didn't become that long. Well i hope you guys are happy with knowing what's going on with Matt and Tai during the party. I know where i'm going with this so hopefully it will go as planned. well until next time. : ) _


	10. I knew it was to easy

_Ok here is the 10th chapter. This was shoter than i hoped for. Well this has some swearing in it but i'm not one to put a lot in so...yeah. Well i hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I know it's kind of short but i'm on my way to the next chapter. I already know what i'm putting in my next chapter thanks to my one friend, also known as Jaja2614! _

**Jaja2614:**_thanks for helping me out with some thoughts. _

_**JyouraKoumi : **I'm sorry that you aren't happy what i've done in my last chapter but i can assure you i don't want Mimi and Matt together. (sorry to everyone that thinks they make a good couple) I didn't mean to make you think i was trying to change your thoughts because i certainly don't want to do that to anyone so i hope you come back to read this. Well again I say i'm sorry._

**Sakuno629 : ** _thanks for enjoying this so far. I'll try updating soon.  
_

* * *

The three were all dancing. Well that was until people started running to every exit. Tk noticed red and blues lights going off that were coming closer. 

"No…are you guys thinking the same thing as I am…?" Davis didn't answer him. A girl came up to them. It was Lee…

"Guys, you better try and run from here! The police are coming!" Lee ran off with the rest of her friends.

Tk, Davis, Kari ran back to the table to get their stuff. Tk grabbed Kari's hand and started dragging her. Davis was right beside them. A lot of kids were also trying to get out but it was hard because they all had just gotten drunk.

Some kids were beginning to get arrested. That made the trio run faster. Suddenly Kari's eyes widended. She stopped and Tk was yanked backwards. "What? What is it?" Kari ignored him though.

"I left my camera." Tk followed her trying to get her to forget about it.

Davis gave a frustrated sigh. "Yeah? Well if we don't leave now, we'll be losing a lot more than just a camera!" Davis groaned and followed the two.

Kari smiled as she saw it on the table. She put the camera on her neck. "Ok you have it! Now lets get out of here!"

Davis' complain was cut off by a deep voice though. **"Freeze!"**

All three of them turned around slowly to see a bunch of cops. Some were dealing with other kids and three of the officers were looking at them.

"Put your arms up." Kari, Davis, and Tk did just that.

Davis turned his head to Kari. "You just had to go and get your camera didn't you?" Kari glared. "It wasn't my fault!"

Davis looked up to see the officer taking out his flash light so the officer could see their faces. The three officers walked over to them. They told them to put their hands behind their heads.

The first officer grabbed Tk and shoved him into the car. The other two grabbed Kari and Davis. They were also shoved into the car.

The door was slamed shut when they were all in. "Damnit." Davis whined. Tk had to agree. Kari frowned.

"I knew it was to easy."

Tk sighed deeply. "This is going to be hell…" Davis started hitting his (Davis') head into the back of the window that separated the driver from the culprits.

* * *

_yeah i know that came quickly but i'm trying to update as soon as i write stuff down so i hope you still enjoyed the chapter and remember to always review! Thanks! _  



	11. Joe, Bob and Jassie

_Ok here's an update for all my reviewers and i thank all of them for that. Ok this chapter is back with Davis, Tk and Kari again._

* * *

They all were quiet for the ride. When they got they, they were told to sit down. Tk and Davis looked like this was a nightmare and Kari was close to tears. One of the cops asked for their names. 

None of them said anything. Finally Davis sighed. "Our names are...Joe and this is my sister Jassie. This is my friend...Bob." The cop glared at him.

"Nice try hotshot. "Jassie" what's your real name?" Kari bit her lip. She knew Tk and Davis were hoping that she would stick with those names but this was the law!

"My names...Kari and this is Davis and my other friend is Tk." Davis sat down on the seat sighing.

The cop nodded. "You each get one phone call." They all looked at each other.

"Do we need to call?" The cop was surprised. He look at Tk with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's a new one i've heard and yes you do." None of them answered. The officer sighed.

"Fine...what's your number?" Tk gulped.

"Our number? Um...mine is...555...0927" Davis gave him a weird look.

"Really? I don't remember-" Kari elbowed him in the stomach. Kari gave a nervous laugh.

The officer glared at them. "Your REAL number." They all sighed knowing it was no use. They turned to each other.

The cop could call Davis' house but if there was no answer, he'd still call Matt and Tai. So Davis' house was out of the option. Now the question was who would take this easier? Tai or Matt? Now that was hard to answer because Tai was pretty cool about this sort of thing but when it had something to do with him sister, he went all protective. That was the same with Matt.

They decided that they should call Matt. He understood and wasn't as protective as Tai. He was really close though. Tk stepped forward.

"249-8460"

The cop nodded while another one came up. This cop showed them to a cell to make sure they didn't run anywhere.

When they got there, Kari glared at them. Now Kari was not one to glare but she was really glaring at them. They were a bit nervous.

"Didn't I tell you something was wrong? But did you listen? No, and now we are stuck here waiting for Matt and Tai to come down and here and kill us. We are in so much trouble." Davis started laughing.

The two looked at him like Davis had gone insane. "What do you mean we? They aren't my siblings. They can't do anything to me. I'm free."

Tk looked like he was about to strangle Davis. "Well Davis, they may not be your siblings but your parents gave you to live with them for a year and during that year, they are incharge of you.

Even though you're not blood, you're like family and I don't think they won't hesitate give you a punishment like family either. We all went to the party and we all are going to pay for it."

Davis knew Tk was right but would never admit it. He wished right now that his parents had let him live at home alone. Come on, he wasn't that bad...so he snuck out with friends to go to a party that had alcohol. He didn't have any of it though!

They all heard the officer talking but they were much to worried about what Matt and Tai would do when they get down to the station.

"Ok this is what we do when they get here..." Kari just rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to listen to another one of his plans.

"Kari just trust me on this one. Ok so last time we ended up here but i mean we can't end up here again cuz we're already here hehe." She just stared at him.

Tk looked like he was willing to do anything to get out of this problem. Davis and Kari couldn't really blame him either. This was the brother who was getting called about this after all.

"Ok so before those two come, we run out of here as fast as our legs can take us. Now Matt and Tai probably will have gotten the call by the time we get back so this is what we do. We go to Kari's room and then we'll call Tai and be like "Where are you?" now of course they'll be like where were you and w'll just say that the cops don't have the right people then."

Kari hit him in the back of the head before she sat down next to the two boys. "That's a great plan Davis, but there's one problem with it. How are you going to get out of here? Besides I don't think that's such a good idea.

Tk sighed at her. "Look we're already in enough trouble. This probably couldn't get any worse if we did."

All of a sudden they heard yelling. They all winced as they found out that it was coming from the phone. "Oh yes it can."

This time Davis had to agree with her. Davis' plan was just washed down the drain.

They all sat down waiting for their misery to come. The thought of it gave them shudders.

* * *

_ok so here's the 11th chapter. Now you probably should all know who the call was from in the last chapter. : ) well i hoped you enjoyed it._


	12. Punishment

_ok now i'm sorry guys for making you wait and i hope this chapter makes up for it. _

* * *

Matt and Tai walked over the car. Once they were in, Matt started the engine and headed out. His grip on the steering wheel was hard and you could tell he was angry. Tai was also angry and felt like punching anyone who got in his way. 

When they got to the station, everything was dead silent. An officer looked up as he heard the door opening. One had brown and the other had blond hair. The guy could tell that those two were for the three brats.

**:With The Trio: **

Daivs, TK, and Kari jerked up from their seats when they heard the officer talking to two very familier voices. They looked at each other in silence and understood each other perfectly. All of a sudden, the three jumped and ran around the cell, looking for any place they could not be seen.

Davis rolled under the bed, Tk jumped behind the bed (in between the bed and the wall), and Kari went to the top of the bed and tried to be as still and silent as possile.

Tk looked up to see Kari. "Oh yeah Kari, that's a great hiding spot..." Kari glared at him. Davis suddenly starting lauging. The two looked at him. Davis rolled out from under the bed and stood up.

"Guys look at us. We're hiding in a cell. Don't we want to get out of here? Besides if we hide wouldn't it make it worse?" Kari and Tk did have to admit...he did have a point.

They all got out of their hiding spots and saw Matt, Tai and a cop leading them to the cell. The cop opened the door and Kari, Tk, and Davis slowly walked out. They tried to ignore the glares they got from Matt and Tai but it was hard.

Tk stood by Davis waiting for Tai to sign the papers so they could get out of here. He had a feeling that it was safer in the cell than going home. He could tell that Kari and Davis felt the same way because Davis kept looking back at the door like he was waiting for the right time to run and Kari was staring at her feet trying to find a better place to be at the moment.

"ok guys, let's go..." The trio followed Matt and Tai out of the station and got in the car. The car ride was silent and uncomfortable. Tai and Matt had yet to yell at them in any way and it was worse than getting punished to them. Well...Davis was ok with it but the other two had a problem with it.

* * *

Matt parked the car but neither teenager moved from their spots. The siblings and Davis didn't know what to do...should they go inside? or should they stay in the car waiting for Matt and Tai to tell them something. 

Davis opened the car door waiting for Matt or Tai to yell at him but they didn't do anything. He got out and Kari and Tk followed after. Matt and Tai also got out.

"Well...thanks for getting us out of there and you look like you have your hands filled so I'm just goin' to leave now..." Davis nervously chuckled as he started backing up. Tk and Kari gave him disbelieving looks and Tai glared at him and Davis quickly stopped.

"On second thought...I think I'll stay here..." Matt nodded. "Good choice."

They all went inside and all hell broke lose...

* * *

"Are you guys insane! What the hell is wrong with you! We go home thinking you're sick and we get a call from the cops." Davis, Tk, and Kari were sitting on a couch and Matt and Tai were standing in front of them. 

"Care to explain why you were at the station?" Kari bit her lip.Tk knew this was kind of his fault but Davis had a big part in it as well. Kari was the one that had the most sense to say no. Davis decided that he was the one that should get the blame the most. Besides they wouldn't be as hard on him because he wasn't related to them..hopefully. Besides he owed those two for a lot of stuff they took the blame for.

"Well a girl asked us and I wanted to go and I said yes before they could...I'm sorry I didn't know we'd get in that much trouble." Tk stared at him in surprise. "What?" Tk whispered to him. Davis shook his head though.

"Well what did you two say?" Kari shook her head. "Do you mean what we wanted to say...or what we did say?"

Kari sighed and didn't say anything. Tk looked up at them. "What's our punishment?" Matt and Tai thought for a second.

Matt turned to Tk and Davis. "You guys aren't allowed to go anywhere for a month and your grounded from going to any parties for two months."

"Two months? That's not fair!" Matt crossed his arms and glared down at them. They shut up.

The same thing happened to Kari but Tai was a little nicer. "Oh and you guys will be working around the house to pay for the money we had to use to get you out of the station." Davis and Tk nodded.

Tai and Kari decided to stay over Matt's and the three went into the kitchen to clean it while the two elder brothers were watching tv.

* * *

_ok now i'm kind of stuck so...there might not be an update for a while. I'm sorry guys. _

_If you review i'll work faster. I think the next chapter will be the last. So hurry and review! _


	13. Last chapter

_my last chapter! Have fun! _

* * *

**:TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Kari stood and leaned against the side of the apartment waiting for Tk and Davis to come out.

Tk finally ran out and about 3 minutes later Davis came out.

"Sorry Kari but SOMEONE decided to sleep in…" Davis glared at him.

"I wouldn't have if someone didn't turn off my alarm." Tk looked innocent. "I have no idea who did that."

The three started walking on their way to school. "So did you hear Lee's throwing another party because the other one was ended by cops?"

Davis and Kari nodded. "It sucks that we can't go because we're grounded."

Davis looked innocent as he said "They don't…have to know…" Tk glared at him and Kari smacked him over the head. "OW!"

Kari and Tk looked at each other and started running away from Davis and going to meet the gang that was waiting at the block for them.

"I was just kidding!" Davis ran up to follow them.

"Come on guys!" They all looked up and the speaker to see Yolie with everyone waving at them to hurry up. They ran, said hi and made their way to the school with the gang.

* * *

_WOW! i finished a story. Sorry about the shotness but i just wrote what i saw and this is really the most image i could give you. Well i hope you all enjoyed this story! i'm very sorry if you didn't. but i want to thank everyone that has stuck with this story and reviewed! _

_I had so much fun creating this fic and a special thanks to __**Jaja2614** for helping me give me ideas. well i'm done with this.  
_

_well...i don't really know what else to say so...good-bye guys.  
_


End file.
